wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bronze dragonflight
| leader = Nozdormu the Timeless One | height = Varies according to specific species and age}} thumb|right|A Bronze Drake *'Leader:' Nozdormu the Timeless One *'Domain:' Time *'Breath:' Lightning, Sand (mostly arcane magic) *'Locations:' **Tanaris, around the Caverns of Time **Silithus The stoic Bronze Dragonflight, ruled by Nozdormu, Lord of Time, were charged long ago as the wardens of Azeroth's timelines. Bronze dragons police the timeways, protecting them from interlopers, restoring them to their proper place, and maintianing the balance of time. When not traveling through the passageways of the Caverns of Time, they can most often be found in deserts and other dry arid lands such as the Tanaris desert and The Barrens of Central Kalimdor. Age Groups and Dragonspawn *Bronze whelp *Bronze drake *Bronze dragon (mature) *Bronze wyrm *Bronze dragonspawn Culture thumb|left|Bronze Dragonkin in the Caverns of Time Bronze dragons are very cunning, much like blues, and value wisdom and patience over all else. Nozdormu, their patron Aspect of Time, is patience incarnate. Bronze dragons exist to keep the time stream inviolate and the order of events progressing as the fates intended. To facilitate this, bronzes are often seen near humanoid civilization. They keep watch over occupied regions to watch the development of other races and monitor how events impact the progress of fate. Bronze dragons are often solitary creatures. They can best be described as aloof and introspective, constantly thinking and debating options in their mind. They often disguise themselves and join mortal societies for extended periods of time, often without ever revealing their true identities, possibly for the reason of research or simply because they enjoy doing so. Bronzes will sometimes become actively involved with the communities they have joined and will lend a hand in order to maintain the safety of the present world at large. Humans and elves are the favored mortal guises of the bronze dragonflight. The bronze flight takes its charge very seriously however, carefully monitoring how events in mortal civilizations can ultimately affect fate and redirect the course of the time. Bronze dragons are very sensitive to the flow and ebb of the time stream, especially Nozdormu and his prime consort Soridormi, which they constantly attempt to maintain and repair from within their home, The Caverns of Time, located underneath the vast sands of the Tanaris desert. There the wardens of time can often be found diguising themselves in mortal guises and entering the timestreams. History Charge of the Dragonflights Satisfied that the small world had been ordered and that their work was done, the Titans prepared to leave Azeroth. But before they departed, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. In that age, there were many dragonflights. Yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon, Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered Nozdormu to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One War Of The Ancients During the War of the Ancients the bronzes, along with the other Dragonflights, sought a way to push back the Burning Legion. Neltharion presented the other aspects with the tool to do just that: The Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons to give up and impart within it a portion of their power. Nozdormu had mysteriously gone missing so in his place his consorts, led by his prime consort Soridormi, brought forth an hourglass containing their master's essence and imparted it's contents within the disk. Unknown to the other flights, Neltharion had gone mad, and planned to betray the others. He and his flight had not made the same sacrifice the others had. The dragons took to the skies and joined in flight over the battle. There the Black Aspect unleashed the Dragon Souls power against the demons with devastating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects when he made his betrayal known and proceeded to turn the device on the elven defenders and their allies. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it placed them at its master's mercy. Malygos and his flight managed to break free and atempted to stop the black leviathan and destroy the Demon Soul, but they failed to do so. Neltharion decimated the Blue Dragonflight, and banished the Reds, Greens, and Bronze from the battle. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the dragon race had been done. After The Sundering The Ensuing war between the Black Dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species. A mighty civil war was waged between dragonkind, with all flights losing members, though the bronzes faired better than some others. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction, but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out, but when the dust settled the day of the dragon had passed. The dragons never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The Bronzes did not become entirely absent during this civil war. Nozdormu, soon after the sundering, went to the Night Elven survivors. The Aspect of Time decided to present the night elves with a gift, for they had sacrificed and lost more than any other race. Alexstrasza had planted a colossal tree that scraped the heavens, within the new Well of Eternity. It would come to be known as Nordrassil. Both Nozdormu and Ysera placed their blessings upon it. Nozdormu gave the Kaldorei the gift of immortality and told them as long as the colossal tree stood, the night elves would never age or fall prey to sickness or disease. In the early years following the sundering, is said that Deathwing's black flight attempted to subjugate the bronze dragons. The assult was unsuccessful, primarily because the bronze dragons did not stay and fight as expected. His command of time offering insight into the blacks' plans, Nozdormu alerted his flight of the danger. The bronze dragonflight scattered to the four corners of the globe, where they continued to monitor events. War of the Shifting Sands A millenia ago the Bronze Flight was approached by the night elves to assist in defeating the Qiraji during the War of the Shifting Sands. The bronze flight initially refused but reconsidered when the insectoids attacked the fabled Caverns of Time, home of Nozdormu and the bronze dragons. The bronzes joined the fight but when the combined power of the kaldorei and the bronze flight was still not enough to push back the Silithid and their Qiraji masters, Anachronos, heir of Nozdormu, called upon the other flights for assistance. Finally they managed to seal the insectoids away in their city of Ahn'Qiraj behind the Scarab Wall. The dragons suffered few casualties but the great bronze wyrm, Grakkarond, was lost during one of the battles. After the war Anachronos entrusted the shards of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands to members of the other flights, Vaelastrasz, Azuregos, and Eranikus, keeping a shard for himself. The Battle of Grim Batol During the Second War the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, was captured by the Orcish Horde. While well aware of this, Nozdormu was nonetheless content to let the events in the mortal world unfold as they would. Eventually he was approached by Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza's youngest consort. Korialstrasz had invoked a powerful spell to transport himself to Nozdormu's lair, but the Lord of Time was less than pleased to have his peace disturbed. After listening to the red consort's plea, Nozdormu declined and decided to erase the visit all together. Later Ysera spoke with Nozdormu and Malygos and convinced them to act after all. During the final battle, known as The Battle of Grim Batol, the Demon Soul was destroyed and Nozdormu and the other dragons were restored to their full power. Deathwing, who had masterminded the entire event, was chased off by the newly restored aspects. Current activities Since having the power they lost ten thousand years ago returned to them, the bronzes have come out of hiding and resumed their watch of the mortal realm. *Nozdormu has sent guardians to Hyjal Summit where they, along with the Reds and Blues, guard the World Tree from another attack by the demons of Darkwhisper Gorge. *Chronormu, an agent of the flight, has traveled to Andorhal in order to prevent any tampering with the time line by the Scourge. Chronormu doesn't stop there, and also assists willing adventurers in rewriting the events of The Battle of Darrowshire for a hopefully better outcome. *Recently the activity of the silithid hives, spreading throughout southern Kalimdor, has roused Anachronos and the bronze flight, and drakes have been spotted flying high over the desert of Silithus for the first time in a thousand years. Anachronos seeks a champion to recombine the Scepter of the Shifting Sands and open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj so that the war can be finished and the threat to Azeroth put to rest once and for all. *The Bronzes also now face another threat, one much closer to home. The Timeless One has sensed a threat to his beloved timeways. Shadowy agents have infiltrated the Caverns of Time, attempting to sabotage three key historical events: Thrall's escape from Durnholde, the monumental Battle of Mount Hyjal, and Medivh's creation of the Dark Portal. The Infinite Dragonflight threaten to undo history. The bronze dragons are investigating the intrusions and seek willing adventurers to travel to significant events in the history of Azeroth and help restore the time-stream and preserve the future of the world. Factions The Brood Of Nozdormu :When the Titans first descended on Azeroth, vanquishing the Old Gods and bringing order to the world, the Highfather of the Pantheon himself empowered the great dragon Nozdormu with some of his own cosmic powers, enabling the dragon to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. And so, the stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. Ever since then, Nozdormu's Brood has guarded the timestream from all who would seek to disrupt its flow, guided by the Timeless One's wise, all-knowing counsel. :Now, the bronze dragon Anachronos has returned outside the Caverns of Time in the Tanaris desert, the Bronze Dragonflight's home and province. Events have been set in motion that will shape the future of all of Azeroth, as the attention of the '''Brood of Nozdormu' is focused on Ahn'Qiraj, the fortress city of the Qiraji. A terrible darkness is building up beyond the Scarab Wall, enough to give pause even to the Timeless One himself. The dragons are rallying their champions to descend into the nightmarish hives beneath Ahn'Qiraj and to finish what they have begun.'' Reputation :Killing monsters in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (and Bosses in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj will give you reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu, which is required for each class's 5-piece set as well as a ring that improves with reputation level. :Official Brood of Nozdormu reputation page. The Keepers of Time :At the heart of the Tanaris desert lie the Caverns of Time, home of the bronze dragonflight. Nozdormu and his flight work to safeguard the time stream against all who might disturb the delicate pathways of fate. Lately a malevolent force has infiltrated the timeways, and the efforts of this mysterious enemy could lead to a destabilization of the world, and even time itself. :The '''Keepers of Time' have detected interference at several key points in the history of Azeroth. Thrall's escape from Durnholde Keep is being sabotaged to prevent the son of Durotan from fulfilling his destiny of freeing his people and becoming the greatest warchief the orcs have ever known. The same forces working to undo Thrall's escape are also trying to erase the very event that led to the First War and ushered in an age of chaos on Azeroth: Medivh's opening of the Dark Portal. Last but not least, the outcome of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, where the orcs, humans, and night elves stood united against the the might of the Burning Legion, is being altered as well.'' Reputation :You can gain reputation with the Keepers of Time by running the two instances in the Caverns of Time and completing one-time quests there. You can gain reputation up until exalted by doing runs of Old Hillsbrad and Black Morass. Black Morass gives a little more reputation per run and is generally easier to find a group for. The one-time quests for the events in each instance yield substantial chunks of reputation. :Official Keepers of Time reputation page. The Scale of the Sands :The '''Scale of the Sands' is a secretive subgroup of the Bronze Dragonflight, led by Soridormi, prime mate of Nozdormu. Arazmodu is a member of this faction. A friendly reputation with the faction is required to enter the Battle of Mount Hyjal.'' Reputation :You can get a base ring and upgrade it to a better ring by gaining reputation with The Scale of Sands. Each time you reach a new level of reputation, go get your ring updated. There are four possible ring choices and upgrade paths: Sage, Restorer, Champions, and Defenders. This is similar to the Brood of Nozdormu ring upgrade quests. :Official Scale of the Sands reputation page. Known members Bronze dragon names sometimes end in "-dormu", or "-dormi" for females, but frequently have names that relate to elements of Time. Notes The Bronze Dragonflight is the only major flight that doesn't drop a color-specific scale when skinned (i.e. Bronze Dragonscale). References Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragonkin Category:Dragons Category:Lore